Soften and Shake
by LoveLinny
Summary: When Tyler shows up to the Salvatore residence drunk and angry it doesn't end well. Caroline needs to get in contact with Klaus, who promised to leave her alone forever after their shared kiss. Will he come to help her? Steroline/Klaroline. I guess you could take this as friendship or romance, just your way of looking at it. (As of now, completed)
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was sitting next to the fireplace and sipping her bourbon, the main form of alcohol at the Salvatore residence. She'd been spending a lot of nights there, keeping Stefan company while Damon and Elena were out doing their own thing. They'd both been pushed away by those who were suppose to be their friends. Caroline understood why everyone was upset with her. She did sleep with the one person all of her friends hated equally. Elena had been acting weird before that came out, so that just gave her another reason to be mad at Caroline. Bonnie and Jeremy weren't even there Tyler was furious for obvious reasons. Matt even seemed to be taking Tyler's side, which shouldn't have surprised her. Stefan was the only one left on her side.

A loud banging snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. She jumped up and slowly walked to the door. She looked out the peephole to see Tyler standing on the porch. She hadn't talked to him since the party. She wondered if he knew she was here or if he was here to talk to Stefan. She stood there wondering if she should open the door; however, she didn't get to make that choice. The door opened from the outside and she jumped back as Tyler entered.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're here?" he said with a half smile, his lip still busted up from Stefan's punch.

"Tyler, you shouldn't be here."

"You can't tell me what I should be doing, Care. You lost all that when you screws Klaus." he stepped closer to her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"We need to talk about that…"

"No!" he yelled, causing her to jump back. "There isn't anything to talk about. You made your choice."

"Tyler, you left me." she said, tears threatening to come.

"That doesn't give you the right to have sex with the man that killed my mother!" Tyler's teeth were showing at this point and Caroline was afraid of what he might do.

"Please, just calm down." her voice was gentle as she moved closer.

"Don't!" he yelled and rushed toward her.

Caroline let out a scream as she fell backward, but something stopped Tyler from getting to her. She looked up and Stefan had him pinned to the wall. Caroline was breathing heavy as she stood up.

"Run Caroline." Stefan said, struggling to hold Tyler back.

Caroline hesitated, walking backwards so Stefan and Tyler never left her sight. She knew Stefan was strong, but Tyler was furious and she wasn't sure Stefan could hold him back much longer. Caroline knew that if Tyler turned he'd have no control over his actions. One bit to either of them could be fatal.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at her, "Caroline, I said go!"

With one final look she ran into the other room where she could still run back in at any moment.

"You need to go home. You're drunk, angry, and not thinking straight. Someone's going to get hurt." Stefan was holding Tyler by the neck.

"Yea, well I'm already hurt. That bitch couldn't keep her hands to herself." Tyler's words cut right through Caroline, who was still listening in the over room.

Stefan grabbed Tyler tighter. "Don't call her that." he growled through clenched teeth.

That pushed Tyler over the edge. His teeth showed and his body transformed into his wolf form. Stefan pushed him away and ran into the next room where Caroline was hiding.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to run. I meant out of the house not to the next room." Stefan said.

"I couldn't leave you alone with him…"

She couldn't finish; Tyler came running in from the next room. Stefan pushed Caroline behind him and told her to run.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said stubbornly.

Tyler growled and lunged at both of them. Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand and they both ran from the room. In a flash of light Stefan pushed Caroline into a room and shut the door with him still on the outside. He stood outside leaning on the door so Caroline couldn't come out. He ran from the door, hoping Tyler would follow him. When he looked back he saw Tyler running after him. Stefan went for the front door and opened it, running outside.

It was late and the woods were dark. Stefan ducked behind trees, still making sure Tyler was after him and hadn't gone back for Caroline. After minutes of running Stefan stopped. He didn't sense Tyler behind him. He looked around, but nothing. Then, out of nowhere Tyler jumped at him from behind. Stefan quickly turned, but it was too late. Tyler had him on the ground. Stefan tried to hold him off, but he was nipping at him from all angles. Finally, Stefan got in a good punch and knocked Tyler off of him. He now had the upper hand. He kicked him in the face and got in another punch. Tyler ran off whimpering in away from Stefan and the house.

Stefan rushed back to the house to find Caroline standing at the door.

"Thank God, you're okay." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not exactly." he said and she pulled away. He lifted up his left arm to reveal bloody teeth marks. "I think you need to call Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was pacing the floor, phone up to her ear and a glass of bourbon in her other hand. She insisted Stefan lay down and rest. She knew how much werewolf venom could affect vampires. She had been bitten herself and didn't want Stefan to suffer anymore than he had too.

She'd been trying to get a hold of Klaus for hours. The problem was he agreed to leave and have nothing to do with her, but couldn't have meant that right? She knew how much he cared for her and she needed him. He should be here for her.

After what had to have been the millionth call she hung up the phone and threw her glass at the fireplace. Maybe he really could ignore her forever, but she wasn't going to let Stefan die because of what happened with her and Klaus. She sighed, knowing what she had to do she dialed a different number.

"To what do I owe this honor?" came the sarcastic voice on the other line.

"Listen, Rebekah, I don't have time for this… I really need your help okay?

"You know, if I remember correctly you and your little friends were tired of us always being around. Now you need me?"

"I don't need you, I need Klaus. But he won't talk to me-" She was cut off.

"I'm not going to set up a hook up between you and my brother."

"This is serious Rebekah… Tyler bit Stefan and it's all my fault and I need Klaus so he can save him."

There was a minute of silence before she spoke again, "I'm not making any promises." and then the line went dead.

That was more than she was hoping to get out of Rebekah. She let out a sigh of hope a she headed back to Stefan's room. She stood in the doorway; Stefan's eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. He looked so peaceful, innocent.

"You can come in you know." Stefan's voice was quiet, but she heard him clearly.

He opened his eyes and she smiled softly at him as she walked into the room. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine Care. You want to sit down?" he motioned to the chair next to his bed.

She nodded and took a seat. "I tried calling Klaus… I ended up talking to Rebekah."

"I bet she was a lot of help." he smiled, but that didn't make Caroline feel any better.

"She said she wasn't making any promises… Stefan this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Caroline stop it."

"No you don't need to make me feel better. I should never have… Tyler wouldn't have gotten so angry he would have never came here… You should have just let him have me. That's what he wanted, he was mad at me."

"I couldn't let him do that."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend, Care. I can't lose anyone else."

A sad smile came onto her face, "I bet Lexi would have been able to stop Tyler. She was strong."

"She was, she really helped me."

"You know, if she wasn't so great with you, I wouldn't be here. You saved me Stefan. Now it's my turn. I owe you."

"You saved yourself Caroline. You've become a better vampire, and person, than anyone I've ever met. Remember?" he looked at her and she had a smile on her face, a real one. "You were probably the most self centered person I met here."

"Hey!" she said with a small laugh

"Listen, that all changed Caroline. You've grown into this amazing girl. Sure, you've made some mistakes, but who hasn't? You've helped me more than I've ever helped you. You don't know how important you've become to me."

She was smiling at him, "Get some rest okay?"

"Stay here?" he said while shutting his eyes.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was snuggled up to Stefan, holding him as he slept. Only an hour had passed since she got ahold of Rebekah and she hadn't heard anything. She was considering calling Klaus again, but wasn't sure she'd get anywhere. However, she did know she'd do anything to save him. After all he'd saved her many times. She would go to New Orleans and take Klaus' blood by force if she had too. She just wasn't sure she'd make it in time. Just then Stefan awoke with a jump. He was breathing heavy and broke out into a sweat.

"Stefan?" Caroline put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. It was just a dream."

"Are you hallucinating?" She knew the effects of werewolf venom and knew what could happen when the hallucinations started.

"I don't think so. Not yet. Just a dream." he closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

"Can I get you some water?"

He nodded "Please."

She got off the bed and headed down to the kitchen. She was hoping she could save him before he started to hallucinate. She knew how bad it could get and she wasn't sure she could stop him if he tried to hurt her or someone else. She poured him his glass and went back to his room.

"Oh no." she said to herself when she reentered the room to see no Stefan laying in bed. "Stefan?" she called out sitting the glass on the dresser. She walked out into the hallway and started looking in different rooms.

"Stefan where are?"

She heard deep breathing behind her and spun around. "Stefan?" He had a faraway look in her eye that scared her. She should have known not to leave him alone with the way he woke up from that dream.

"Stefan, come on. Lets go back to bed, okay?" she reached her hand out to him, but instead of letting her take him he grabbed her wrist tightly. He pulled her to him and put his lips to her neck.

"Stefan, stop." she whispered, "You don't want to hurt me. Just calm down. This isn't you. I can get you blood, okay. Just let me go."

He slowly opened his mouth and his teeth brushed her skin. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew this wasn't his fault, but she needed to stop him. She used all her strength to push him away and run. He was behind her, but she had the head start. She ran into a room and closed the door. She pushed the nearest stuff in front of it, hoping to keep him out long enough to figure something out.

He was banging on the door now and she knew she needed help. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called the one person who might be able to help, even though she didn't want to make this call.

"What do you want blondie?"

"Damon, I need your help."

He knew she was serious by the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Tyler bit Stefan. He's starting to freak out." he banged on the door again and she let out a small scream.

"Where are you?"

"The house. Just please come."

"I'll be there." he hung up the phone.

Caroline hated begging Damon to do anything, but Stefan needed help. She backed up the corner of the room and slid to the floor. She didn't know how long the door would hold up. Hopefully Stefan would have calmed down by then. She put her arms over her knees and rested her head and it was quiet for a little bit.

The next noise Caroline heard was knocking. Then Damon's voice. "Caroline, you in there?"

She got up and moved all the furniture from in front of the door. "I've never been so relieved to see you." If she wasn't so exhausted she probably wouldn't have admitted that to him. "Where is he?"

"He's fine. He was passed out in front of the door. I put him down in the cellar."

"Thank you."

"Yea. What happened?"

"It's my fault. Tyler was mad at me. I should have been the one he bit. Stefan didn't do anything but try to save me… and now I'm crying in front of you. Go ahead make fun of me."

"Why? For caring about my little brother? Never. Now, how are we going to save him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline walked into the cellar; a bottle of blood in her left hand. When she got to the cell Damon had put Stefan in she froze, looking into the small hard room. He should be locked in here she thought. She hated seeing him this way.

"Stefan?" she quietly spoke into the room.

"He slowly lifted his head and replied, "Caroline… Don't come in here."

"That's funny. You think I'm going to listen to you." she said with a smile and unlocked the door, walking inside. "I brought you something." She handed the bottle to him.

He shook his head, "I don't want it."

"Don't make me force you." She looked at him and her face softened. "Please, it will make you feel better. I promise."

She walked over to the small cot he was lying on and managed to sit on the side of it. They sat in silence for a few moments before he finally agreed. "Fine, give me the bottle." His voice showed how weak he was. He slowly propped himself up. Caroline handed him the bottle and moved to sit behind him, holding him up.

He took the lid off the bottle and slowly put it to his lips. As soon as he did this he knew she was right. This is what he needed. He couldn't finish it fast enough.

"I told you." Caroline said with a smile.

"Thank you." he threw the bottle on the floor and leaned back onto her. She instinctively put her arms around him. "Caroline, I'm sorry I almost hurt you…"

She shook her head, "I know what this does, Stefan. You didn't mean it."

"Yea, but I could have really hurt you. You shouldn't even be in here."

"You're okay now. Come on." She got up and held out her hand to him. "You don't need to be down here now."

"No, I can't hurt anyone down here."

"You won't hurt anyone. You should be comfortable."

He looked up at here and then at her hand. She nodded once to show him she meant it. Finally he took her hand and she led him out of the cellar. When they reached the first floor Damon was standing in the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Caroline?"

"He's fine, Damon. I won't let anything happen."

"I already saved you once. I won't do it again."

She glared at him. "And how would Elena feel about you letting me die?"

He returned the glare, "As long as you know what you're doing." he gave her a fake smirk and let them go.

They walked to the second floor, still holding hands. Caroline opened his bedroom door and lead him over to the bed. She helped him lay down before she herself sat down beside him. She was sitting so close, they were touching. She let Stefan rest his head on her and she slowly put her arms around him again.

"It's going to be okay." she whispered in his ear, putting her lips to his head. "Think of the happy memories. It will help." She said, struggling not to cry. "It'll be okay."

He closed his eyes and reached for hand. He started to think of the happy memories, without remembering the bad that went with them. He remembered when him and Damon were young, not having to care about anything, just having fun and running around. He remembered the good memories with Katherine and Elena. Finally, he thought of the friendship shared between him and Caroline; how she had been there for him. He was smiling, eyes still closed, as Caroline held him tighter.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened a crack. It was Damon. He paused before saying anything. He looked at his little brother and Caroline comforting him. He thought of how Elena had been there for him and he was happy someone cared about Stefan enough to stay by his side.

"Someone's here to see you, Caroline." he finally said and turned away as someone else entered the doorway.

"Hello, love."


	5. Chapter 5

She sat up and stared at the man in the doorway. He had promised to stay away, but of course he couldn't. Not when she needed him. She knew that as much as he did. He was looking back at her, flashing her his bright smile. The one that seemed to put her in a sort of trance. She needed to focus on why she needed him here in the first place. She shook her head as to clear his smile from her mind. She glanced over at Stefan. His eyes were an indication that he was either finally asleep or pretending to be.

"I didn't think you'd come." Caroline said her voice soft, but she could hear the small amount of anger. He could have answered her calls or let her know he was coming.

Klaus just nodded. "Come out here."

Caroline suddenly felt her heart skip a beat (if it was still actually beating that is). Of course she was still attracted to him, how could she not be, but she didn't want to start that again. It ended the same day it started. But Caroline looked down at Stefan again and knew she'd do whatever Klaus wanted to save him. She loved Stefan. He was her best friend who had saved her more times that she could count. She slowly got off the bed, trying not to disturb Stefan.

She pushed Klaus out of the doorway and left the door open only a crack. She still wanted to be able to see Stefan if he needed her. When she was standing in front of him he pulled her by her waist into him.

"I hear you need something from me."

She tried to step back, but he wouldn't loses his grip. "Please, don't make me beg."

"As much as I'd love to see that. There are better things you could offer me." he smiled. He was flirting with her.

"You want me to kiss you again?" she said, less flirty and more annoyed.

"Just kiss this time?" his eyes sparkled.

"Can you just tell me what you want? I don't know how long he has."

He could tell she wasn't giving up. Of course he was going to save Stefan, Caroline would hate him if he didn't, but he wanted to have a little fun with her first. "Fine, we'll start with a kiss. See where it goes."

Caroline glanced over her shoulder at Stefan; part of her didn't want Stefan to see. She turned back to Klaus who was looking suspiciously at her. She took a step closer, their faces inches apart. "Kiss me." she whispered and for a second forgot about the fact the Stefan was dying. Forgot the reason they were this close.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and gently pulled her lips to his. It was soft at first, not like their first kiss. There first kiss was full of built up passion. Now it was simply a kiss. Caroline's feeling were torn. She felt the passion in Klaus's kiss, but it wasn't necessarily love. Either way, Caroline couldn't deny how good his kiss made her body feel. Klaus grabbed at every part of her, pulling her hair and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

Again, he made her forget was happening around them. She leaned her head back and his lips found her neck, kissing it and breathing her in. She let out a small sigh as she ran her fingers under his shirt.

Finally her brain refocused and she remembered what she needed. She needed to save Stefan. She pulled away from Klaus, who was still holding her around the waist.

"There, you got your kiss." she said "Now you save him."

He gave her a devilish grin. "Fine. I guess that's fair, love." he followed Caroline into Stefan's room. He watched as Caroline sat next to Stefan and gently woke him.

"Stefan." she whispered "You're going to be okay." he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and then his eyes shifted to Klaus.

"Hello, mate." Klaus said smiling at Stefan.

"I don't know I how I feel about my life being in your hands." Stefan half joked

"If I let you die I don't think Caroline would forgive me." Klaus glanced a smile in Caroline's direction.

Klaus brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, drawing his blood. He walked to the side of the bed opposite Caroline and handed over the cure to Stefan. With a bit of hesitation Stefan took Klaus's bleeding wound in his mouth.

"There you go. All better." Klaus said taking his hand back and getting off the bed. "Caroline, if you would love, could you give us a minute?"

She gave Stefan a worried glance, but he nodded to let her know it was okay. "Fine, I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Close the door please." Klaus added as she left. He turned back to Stefan. "Now then. Of course I did not save your life without something in return..."

"What do you want Klaus?" Stefan interrupted.

"No, you see I already got what I wanted. I was going to ask for more, but… I saw the way she looked at you. She cares about you, Caroline that is. She needs you, and I think you need her too. All I won't from you is your word. Your word that you'll take care of her."

Stefan nodded, "Yea, of course."

"Thanks, mate." Klaus left the room and headed for the main entrance, Caroline was standing in front of it.

"Stefan's my best friend…" she had, of course, listened in on their conversation. "Thank you for coming."

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Klaus smiled at her.

Caroline returned the smile and lend in, she kissed his cheek softly and he took hand.

"Caroline, if you ever need me just give me a call. I can't let you down."

"I know." She smiled and took her hand away. She opened the door for him and watched as he walked down the front steps. She was expecting to turn around and look at her or even run back and steal a kiss, but when he didn't she shut the door behind him.

Caroline made her way back to Stefan's room. He was sitting up in his bed and looking much better.

"How ya feeling?" she asked as she plopped down next to him.

"Other than the fact that I just drank Klaus's blood, wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear it." she turned her body so that it was facing his, "So, what did Klaus say?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"Come on, Caroline. You and I both know you wouldn't have left him alone with me if you weren't listening in."

She smiled, he had that right. "Fine, you caught me. I was snooping."

He didn't say anything. He moved so his body was now facing hers too.

"How wrong was he though, right? You don't need me. It's not like I just saved your life or anything." Caroline half joked and was half embarrassed by what Klaus told Stefan.

Stefan smiled back but said, "Of course I need you Caroline. You're my best friend. We need each other. And I did promise Klaus I'd look out for you. I wouldn't want him trying to kill me for letting something happen to you. Looks like I'm stuck with you." he was joking now too. Maybe they were best friends, but maybe they both felt a little something else too.


End file.
